<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Blood and Bullets by cuckhold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115971">Of Blood and Bullets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckhold/pseuds/cuckhold'>cuckhold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games), Call of Duty (Video Games), Fallout (Video Games), Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, bad German accents, possibly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckhold/pseuds/cuckhold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An absolute fuck fest. </p><p>Welcome to big burly men fucking each other in a fantastic circle-jerking adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Edward Richtofen/Medic (Tf2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get Fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gong rang for what felt that the thousandth time as Tank rounded the corner by the Double Tap machine, beads of sweat formed along his temples, dribbling down his face. Small, irritated veins of frustration rose harshly across his forehead. Of course the day had been frustrating, Nikolai and Takeo had been arguing the entire round, which had led to them getting downed nearly four or five times each, straining his and the Kraut's abilities of quick revival, without that damned perk. </p><p>He was nearly there, rays of sunlight shone through the new boards, inviting him outside, much to his reluctant relief. Tank wiped his forehead, holstering his gun; a ray gun, not too bad. Especially since that damned box was out for blood when it came to the marine. He had a track record of a China Lake and that damned Teddy Bear for the last few days. </p><p>Twisting a few dials, Tank was completely enamored by his favored wonder weapon, not taking notice of his least desired comrade as he made his way with his prized possession. The two soon collided, their respective weapons clattering to the ground. </p><p>"Damnit, Kraut! Stay the hell out of my way before I kick your ass!" Tank hissed, backing away so he could pick up his gun. Richtofen glared daggers at the marine, bending down to grab the Wunderwaffe, carefully inspecting it, whether it was to check if it was in crystal condition or to ensure it did not explode was uncertain. </p><p>"Oh, sorry "Dempshey", didn't see you there." He replied maliciously, seeming content with his weapon. The two continued their small confrontation, it seemed almost like a Mexican standoff; a silent show for dominance. After what felt like hours, for all he knew it could have been. His sense of time had been dwindling as of recent.</p><p>Tank groaned. </p><p>"I'm gonna go lay down, if I see you follow me, or even leave in my direction, I'm gonna stick my boot so far up your ass you'll be eatin' leather for the next few days." For good measure, Tank made sure to spit at the ground, holstering his weapon once again before heading towards an old mystery box location. The marine knew it would be obvious where his small "utopia" would be, but anything was better than listening to Nikolai and Takeo fighting over god knew what and give him much need rest from the German Doctor. </p><p>He reached the location shortly, the ancient temple was not nearly as big as those tiny monkeys seemed to think it was. Monkeys, annoying little nuisances that always happened to be there. Tank still had PTSD from a few nights ago. Call it a bit personal, but the marine had been satisfying himself when a monkey jumped him. One could possibly say Tank gave the phrase "spank your monkey" a whole new meaning.  Not to mention those monkeys from that Soviet Space station....man had he been to some weird places.</p><p>As the marine laid there, he could not seem to call sleep towards him, no matter at much he craved it. So, there he was, thinking about how that little corner in an ancient temple in some remote mountain range became his own little Utopia, his own Shangri-La, just with a whole lot less hippies. Not that he would mind at this point, human company is a rare thing, outside of people who were supposed to be his enemies. </p><p>His thoughts were rudely interrupted, once again, Tank thought angrily. His blue eyes darted left as quickly as he heard the distinct sound of an intrusion. Without even a thought of delay, the marine pounced on his intruder, knife out and placed right into a vein on the others neck. It took a moment for Tank to realize who he straddled, but once he did, the marine wasted no time in angrily shoving away from him. </p><p>"Goddamnit, Richtofen!" At the mention of his name, the doctor perked slightly, acidic green eyes burning into the marine. The two glared daggers at one another, none saying anything. </p><p>"Ah, "Dempshey", what a surprise."</p><p>"Like hell it is. What the fuck are you doing here, Kraut?" Tank demanded, refusing to remove his knife from the German doctors throat. The marine watched his adam's apple bob up and down a few times as the man it belonged to grappled for words. Settling for silence instead, Richtofen quickly flipped their previous positions, disarming the stronger man and taking position with his knife placed menacingly against Tank's jugular. </p><p>"Is it wrong to say I missed you, Dempshey?" Richtofen smiled, his sickeningly whitened teeth seemed to shine cartoonishly. In fact, Tank felt like a little Tweety bird under his gaze.  Their dynamic had always been cat and mouse, who filled which role always remained the question. At least to Tank. </p><p>"Yes! Everything about this is fucked up!" Tank muttered, shifting to try and regain control again, to no avail. Richtofen seemed to be wedged in the perfect spot where a marine's strength was not enough to move him. Perhaps he should have payed more attention to his field medics. </p><p>"Erotic so, then?" Richtofen giggled, squeaking in that high-pitched tone it always did. Tank grimaced, shifting around a little more, growing frustrated at no immediate sign of being able to flip their positioning. He was so focused on trying to escape he failed to notice the doctor's locked gaze on him, specifically his chest. Those damned green eyes shone with mischief, roaming up and down the marine in his torn, black tee. </p><p>Without much thought, nor restraint, Richtofen reached his gloved hands out and lightly touched the marine's clothed pecks, feeling them harden in clear discomfort. Tank momentarily stopped his escape attempt to glance up at the German. </p><p>"What the hell? What are you doing, Richtofen!" </p><p>"I'm doing nothing...yet," he responded. Tank could barely see the tip of his bright pink tongue push past his thin lips, slightly moistening then as his hand refused to remove themselves from the hypnotic muscles of Tank Dempsey. The two men glanced closely at one another, carefully deciding their next move. </p><p>Richtofen moved himself forward on Tank’s torso. The marine felt the bottom hem of his shirt lift as the doctor sat on his chest, bundling the material beneath him. Tank could barely contain himself, a strangle groan made its way out as his arms gripped desperately at something. Anything at that point would be better than the situation he found himself in. </p><p>It was, unfortunately, painfully obvious what the German wanted, the growing tent that nearly pushed against the bottom of Tank's chin made it clear. His own dick was not so limp behind the curve of the doctors ass, the marine was just in luck of hiding it. </p><p>Tank desperately wanted to believe that his "stirrings" below where the sheer cause of the adrenaline from attacking his intruder, not due to the impossibly hot scene he was nearly living out with Richtofen. It took everything in him not to grab the doctor's fly and pull him out, feverishly jerking him off with himself in time. Perhaps even a bit more if time allowed for it, seeing as night was a sacred time of rest for the four men. </p><p>Richtofen looked down at the marine for a moment, scrutinizing him down to his bones. It was unnerving how quickly he completely undressed him with only the unmoving gaze of his acidic green eyes. After a moment or two, the German loosening his hold around Tank's torso, allowing him uncertain freedom. When the marine remained complacent underneath the doctor did Richtofen speak again. </p><p>"Hmm, fascinating. Now, why would you do that?" Tank felt his face heat up slightly, pink dusting his cheeks. He had never felt for glad for his tanned skin more than at that moment, it was far easier to hid a blush with his skin rather than Richtofen's, which became obvious as his scooted back on Tank's lap. His face flushed quickly, shifting his hips in a small circle in the marine's crotch, feeling around for any sign of arousal. His searching was rewarded quite shortly, finding an erection within moments of his wiggling.</p><p>The marine groaned again, unable to control the small buck that his hips gave in response to Richtofen’s movements. The doctor, amused, grinned wickedly, trailing his gloved hands once again down Tank’s torso. They eventually found content in resting along the waistband of Tank’s pants, his erection pushing harshly against the material. </p><p>Tank couldn’t help but cough, poorly attempting to hide his obvious arousal. Richtofen could not help but smile deviously at the marine, eager to wrap his fingers around the small button that separated him from the erection of his accomplice. His acidic eyes bore down,  seeming to reflect the lights that Tank had set up in his small corner. </p><p>Richtofen would be lying if he did not recognize how erotically attractive his comrade was underneath him. The sight made it increasingly harder to contain himself, bringing a finger up to bite on. He moved his hips, testing the marine’s reaction. He was met with a strangled moan, the other man not used to the attention on his crotch.  Taking the sound as encouragement, the doctor was quick to unbutton his trousers, slipping his gloved hand inside. </p><p>“A-ah~” Tank bucked his hips into the doctor once again, the cool feeling of leather gloves teasing his dick was maddening. His slow strokes and trailing up and down the length of his cock, withering away the marine’s salinity each time he met the curly blond hairs of his torso. </p><p>Richtofen did nothing but smile wicked at the marine coming undone before him. The desperate way his hips thrusted up into his hand was hypnotizing, his fascination hardening into arousal as his own erection began to form in his pants. </p><p>“D-damnit, Richtofen!” Tank hissed,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medic and Richtofen go at it like the horny German dogs they are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medic could have been called a very sexually driven man. His battle prowess was that of an animal, the sheer thrill of pure domination while only using his superior strategy to satisfy himself. His teammates could recall the many times they had arrived back to their spawn after a successful battle, only to find their medic fervently masturbating himself over a Blu corpse, more times than not being a Blu Heavy or Scout.  </p><p>Could his sexuality prove to be a problem? At some point, perhaps. The middle-aged doctor had not yet run into a problem with his easily excited cock and sickeningly interested mind . However, mercenary work did not exactly call for a conscience. </p><p>It would have been no surprise for any of his comrades to find Medic satisfying himself inside a corpse, or a near dead enemy. The latter had been the case, as Medic currently slid his blood-smothered cock in and out of the spilt in the undead’s chest. The smooth, slick insides of the zombie sent horribly erotic sensations to his brain. The doctor held his blood-splattered glasses to his chest, the red of his gloves unbothered by the amounts of blood that covered the rest of his clothing. </p><p>Medic would say he had excellent stamina, that statement could very easily be proven true. His hips had been thrusting in and out of the zombies chest cavity for only god knows how long. The lack of distractions had made for a very easy orgasm as well. For some unknown reason, the undead did not seem to notice Medic. </p><p>That, unfortunately, was not the case for our crew on the other side of the Russian launch site, where they fought of hundreds of zombies trying to cram their guns inside a pack-a-punch machine. Cursing of different languages could barely be heard over the intense groaning and hissing of Russian zombies.</p><p>Richtofen could feel himself harden ever so slightly each time his beautiful Wunderwaffe DG2 fired its erotic lightning into the untoten that surrounded him and his comrades. He knew he was sick, but the thought of the dead did nothing but arouse him. </p><p>Green eyes flashing dangerously at the never ending hordes, Richtofen made the decision of temporarily leaving the others to fix his “problem”. It was purely for efficiency...or at least that was what he told himself. Taking a momentary glance at Nikolai, seeing him securely stationed next to Takeo, Tank watching behind the other two. Satisfied, Richtofen holstered his Ray Gun and made his way over to Lander pad D, the secluded room to the side made for an excellent spot for his fix. </p><p>The doctor was quick to dodge around undead, shooting a few when needed, but making his was towards his desired destination nonetheless. As he was walking, Richtofen took note of how hot the base was, which should have struck him earlier but was just now settling in. The whole place being on fire certainly did not help. </p><p>In what felt like no time at all, Richtofen made his way up the stairs to the lander pad, perking slightly at the sound of a pined zombie. The noise certainly did not help his already prominent erection, neither did the sound of a...person? It sounded like a man, he had a voice that sounded like a loose bolt, if that makes sense. He was grunting, Richtofen could slightly make out his greying black hair in the small window of the cement wall. </p><p>Palming himself slightly, Richtofen drew closer to the noise, the broad back of the strange man was dressed in a white medical coat, a large red cross printed on both sides of his arms. The man’s trousers had been pushed down around his mid thigh, Richtofen just taking notice of the godly cock that slid in and out of the zombie, covered in blood. </p><p>Without thinking, the german doctor unbuttoned his trousers slightly, just enough to get his gloved hand through to gently stroke himself at the sight. He had been one to take advantage of an untoten from time to time, though he had never thought of using a chest cavity as a glory hole. </p><p>Too caught up in his own muddled thoughts, the Nazi had not taken notice of the other man looking at him, face flushed a bright pink and glasses fogged. </p><p>“Bist du Deutscher?“ he asked, bright blue eyes impossibly striking in orangey light of the Russian base. Richtofen nodded slowly, he could not help but point at his torn armband, which spotted a bright and obvious swastika. The man looked at it in distaste, clicking his tongue before slowly pulling out of the zombie, which had long since stopped groaned and passed on. </p><p>“Magst du die Untoten?“ The man nodded, smearing blood over his lenses as he attempting to fix their rest on his nose. “Wer bist du?“ Richtofen was curious about the man’s nature, and why he was dressed as a medico but seemed like he did not belong. </p><p>“Ich bin ein Sanitäter, oder der Sanitäter.“ The man called Medic replied, pushing his glasses up slightly once again before getting slightly closer to Richtofen. “Und du?” </p><p>“Ich heiße Edward Richtofen, ich bin Arzt.“ The two men stared at one another for a long while, not daring to let their gaze waver for even a second. It felt like time slowed before the two seemed to lunge on one another, an animalistic frenzy to try and remove the others clothing as fast as humanly possible.

Medic was quick to push Richtofen on his knees, resting a hand at the base of his back to angle his hips up so he could get a perfect view of the other German’s puckering asshole. The other man was thinner than he himself was, not having as burly of a chest and sported more grey hair. 

Spitting on his already wet gloves, Medic slowly inserted a finger, large and generously lubricated with both spit and blood. Richtofen stifled a barley audible moan, the sound hardly reaching Medic’s ears before it was drowned out by the sound of a lander flying its was over towards the Stamin-Up machine. 

“Was ist mit der Russischen Basis?” Medic huffed, the strain of control fraying every passing second. His bright blue eyes grew stormy, the color reminded Richtofen of the brooding clouds that used to haunt his dreams, though he could not seem to remember from where. 

“Teleportations-Missgeschick~” Richtofen groaned, the end of his sentence struggling into a desperate moan, hips involuntarily pressing back against the other doctor’s fingers. His bright red, rubbery gloves made a horrendous squeaking sound as the man expertly moved his fingers. The gentle press of Medic’s large hands against his prostate was almost enough to nearly do him in. Almost. 

“Geh in mich hinein, ver-verdammt~“ He was barely able to finish his sentence before it was cut off by what Medic deemed a tragically unholy screech as he plowed his dick into the older man. He felt as though Richtofen was going to break as he desperately clawed at the cement, trying to find a hold so he could stabilize his body from being jerked back and forth from the ludicrous pace his sexual partner had set. 

The doctor deemed himself a confined man, outside of his obvious adoration for killing the dead, he was composed in other such manners. But here, underneath another German man, he was falling apart. The sensation of Medic placing his gloved hand around Richtofen’s mouth was the final straw before he bit into his hand, surely drawing blood. But the medic had made no reaction, no drawbacks or noise to the pain, he simply groaned at the feeling, increasing his pace. 

The cold feeling of the cement floor shot up through the tip of Richtofen’s cock, causing his hips to jerk back and meet Medic’s as he thrusted back inside. He swore he saw stars, eyes lolling back and mouth salivating heavily around the bloody palm of the other doctor. 

Their sounds seemed to travel, ringing louder than that of the countless zombies that surrounded them, though neither man seemed to attract the attention of any of them. The blood, sweat, and the slight brimming of tears that threatened to fall from Richtofen’s eyes were the only thing either man focused on. They went at it harder and harder, the slight purpling of Richtofen’s ass and the bruising of Medic’a hips just seemed to darken, his pace relentless. 

The small room smelt of nothing but carnal desire, the faint sound of PHD only seeming to fit the situation. In the otherwise hot and heavy situation, the german cussing and deep groans matched up with the quiet jingle that played. 

“Ich...Ich- ficke~” Richtofen shivered, his cock pushing into the cold cement the closer the other man came to release. His own was racing, edging him on as he almost finished, but the sticky ropes never seemed to want to spill. “Hilf mir...bitte!” he whined hopelessly, attempting to move his hand down to finish himself off, only to have his wrist pinned to the floor. 

“Nein.” Medic stated, his hand reaching around to carefully grab the doctor and match his thrusts to his pumping, sending sensations Richtofen had not felt in years down his spine. He could feel himself getting overstimulated as Medic continued, the doctor having no mercy as his own cum shot out to mix with the blood on his glove, both the zombie’s and his own. 

Exhausted, his hips fell slightly to the floor, his softening dick sliding up against it as Medic continued thrusting in and out, chasing his release. It was nearly enough to make him cum a second time, his counterparts godly body slick and shiny with sweat and blood was truly an erotic sight for him to behold. 

The stutter of Medic’s hips signaled the end of their session, the warm, sticky liquid quick to fill Richtofen up as he finally collapsed against the floor. 

“D-danke, Kamerad.” Medic broke the momentary silence, holding out his hand to help the other doctor up. He attempts were futile, for Richtofen struggled to stand more than a few moments without nearly collapsing against the floor once again. “Sie sollten wahrscheinlich zurückgehen,” he suggested, helping the Nazi redress himself in his uniform. 

Dusting himself off and straightening himself to look proper, Richtofen turned to face Medic. “Ja. Na dann auf Wiedersehen.“ The solemnly nodded towards one another, Medic watching the other doctor make his way back towards the others, smiling his devious little smile as the limp in his step was already making memories he would soon not forget. 

Maybe he’d even make a priority to...relieve such events.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First official post. May or may not get an editing at some point.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first post on AO3 so it may suck.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>